Te odio amo Arnoldo!
by RMonzon
Summary: Luego de que Helga confesara su amor por Arnold debe de hacer lo que sea por demostrar que puede ser dulce y considerada con él. Sentimientos de amor y odio se confrontan...¿cual será mas fuerte?
1. Chapter 1

Todo listo, ya tenia casi terminado mi plan...

Objetivo: Salvar el vecindario

Hábilmente disfrazada había logrado, casi por completo, mi objetivo; simplemente escogiendo las palabras adecuadas fui capaz de guiar al cabeza de balón al éxito, solo faltaba el último eslabón en la ingeniosa cadena que había inventado, yo, observando en lo que podría llamarse "una terraza" como marchaba mi plan, mientras daba una que otra pista a mis conejillos de indias sobre como finalizarlo.

Recuerdo que usaba una capucha color café, un tanto oscuro, un sombrero como los que utilizan en las películas de detectives y claro, no podían faltar el par de guantes negros para añadirme un toque de misterio. Mi disfraz era asombroso, y no lo digo solo porque yo lo creé, sino, porque estaba segura que nadie me reconocería si usaba el conjunto que llevaba. Un sintetizador que cubría mi voz original y un nombre muy bien elaborado con el que nadie sospecharía quien era yo en verdad

Estaba a punto de dar las ultimas palabras por mi radio comunicador, cuando me percaté que me buscaban… ¿para que lo hacían?...¿ no el chiste era salvar el vecindario? No tenía ni idea de por que querían saber mi identidad, pero de algo si estaba segura: lucharía porque nadie supiera quien era, absolutamente nadie. Eso fue lo que me llevó hasta la terraza, "nunca me encontrarían ahí"….

El viento soplaba fuertemente, y la lluvia caía sobre mí, refrescándome, quizás demasiado, mi cabello se movía en el vaivén del aire en movimiento, mi corazón palpitaba a mil por segundo, si mi papá se enteraba de que yo había frustrado sus planes estaba acabada, lo leen bien, ACABADA!

Una voz frustró de pronto todo lo que había llevado tanto tiempo planear:

- Voz ronca – dijo Arnold mientras abría de par en par la puerta

- No des un paso mas – dije intentado hacer que se fuera – ignora a la persona con el sintetizador

Esta bien, si se que eso fue algo tonto… ¿ignora a la persona con el sintetizador? POR FAVOOR..! pero no me juzguen, si ustedes habrían estado en mis zapatos en ese momento, habrían dicho cuanta locura se les hubiera ocurrido…

- ¿Quién eres? – dijo mientras se acercaba mas a mí

- Ee… nadie importante – su eterno interrogatorio me preocupaba e involuntariamente me trataba de alejar cada vez mas de él, mientras mis manos cubrían casi todo mi rostro.

- Voz ronca – me dijo enfatizando lo enojado que estaba – no haré nada hasta que sepa quien eres

El cabeza de balón continuaba acercándose mas y mas a mí, y claro, yo me alejaba cada vez mas…tenia que proteger mi identidad, a toda costa.

Por un momento pensé en empujarlo a un lado y correr hasta que mis piernas se cansaran, pero una parte en mi subconsciente decía que esa idea no funcionaría en absoluto…continué alejándome mas de él hasta que un poco de madera vieja me hizo una mala jugada, haciéndome resbalar y caer sentada al suelo, revelando mi identidad.

- ¿¡Helga!? – me dijo Arnold anonadado - ¿tu?...¿tu eres voz ronca?

- Bueno eso…. – dije con el sintetizador – parece…

- Pero, no entiendo ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que sabias y ya? ¿Por qué tuviste que inventar esta extraña identidad secreta?

- No hay una razón – dije sin saber exactamente que hacer

- pero arriesgaste todo para ayudarme a salvar el vecindario

- ¿y? – dije tratando ser la misma de siempre - ¿Cuál es el punto?

- que hiciste algo impresionante por una persona que dices odiar

- Soy una persona impresionante cabeza de balón

- Pero crei que estabas del lado de tu papá porque te volverías mas rica

- El dinero no lo es todo cabeza de balón

- Entonces ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Esa pregunta, que para mi tenia respuesta, pero que no era capaz de contestar, mi corazón latió aun mas rápido luego de escuchar la voz de Arnold pronunciando esas palabras… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?... ¿Por qué lo hice?... le inventé muchas excusas, mientras mi voz se cortaba, por mas que intentara ser fuerte, ser inquebrantable, simplemente no podía.

No creyó ninguna de mis respuestas, no se si fue por no ser tan creíbles o porque yo no las decía convencida…

- Tal vez me compadecí de ti de tus torpes amigos – dije mostrando rudeza

- eem.. ¿Por qué?

- Porque quizás no te odie tanto como pensé, al parecer incluso me agradas un poco, es decir…..podrías agradarme mucho – dije sin pensar que decía

- ¿enserio?. Lo hiciste por mi – dijo inocentemente

Ese interrogatorio ya me tenia harta, la verdad, no se por qué sentía un impulso desesperado por confesarle finalmente mi amor por él, y el que actuara tan inocente, tan inconsciente de lo que sucedía me retaba a decirlo todo, absolutamente todo.

- ASI ES ZOPENCO! ¿Qué ESPERABAS QUE HICIERA DESPUES DE VER A LA PERSONA QUE AMO EN PROBLEMAS?

Arnold 1… Helga.. 0

Acababa de hacer que dijera la verdad, ya no había vuelta atrás, le acababa de confesar al cabeza de balón lo que en realidad sentía, aunque supiera que eso…me costaría, y mucho.

- ¿Amas?

- Ya me escuchaste TE AMO…TE AMO ¿Qué otra mujer te acosa de día y de noche – me acercaba mas a él – y hace altares en los armarios y libros de poemas en tu honor? TE AMO ARNOLD, TE AMO DESDE LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE VI TU CABEZA DE BALÓN…a partir de ese momento cada segundo de mi vida había deseado tener la oportunidad de revelarte mi secreto, abrazarte y besarte…

Mi cerebro ya no reaccionó, un enorme impulso se apoderó de mí obligándome hacer algo que había deseado con tantas ganas durante toda mi corta vida…. Al fin le confesé mi amor a Arnold y por si eso no fuera poco, me acerqué cada vez mas a él hasta terminar mi loca declaración con un enorme beso, sincero y desesperado.

- No lo entiendo – dijo él mas confundido que yo - ¿acabas de decir que me amas?

- ¿QUE ESTAS SORDO?' – dije frustrada al ver la lenta reacción de mi amado.

Luego de darle tanta muestra de afecto, él simplemente se apartó de mí, diciendo que lo tenía que pensar.

Abandonamos el lugar, para terminar con la labor que teníamos: salvar el vecindario.

Finalmente lo logramos, haciendo que todos se regocijaran, nunca mas perderíamos el lugar que tanto amábamos, pero aun con tanta alegría, algo en mi interior decía que nunca debí confesarle mi amor… sentía una especie de arrepentimiento, Arnold se veía normal, como si la noticia no lo había afectado tanto como a mí ¿será que ya lo sospechaba?

Todos se retiraban contentos, y ya, el momento que tanto había temido se acercaba: Arnold querría saber mas al respecto..

Todo terminó en que me acobardé, si, asi es, le dije que todo había sido efecto de la adrenalina y la incesable emoción…supongo que me creyó, aunque no estoy tan segura.

Me retiré del lugar, mientras mi mente daba millones de vueltas en lo valiente que pude ser al confesarle todo…y en lo cobarde que fui al decirle que todo fue una simple emoción y un impulso que me hizo decir una "mentira"

**Nota de autora: Hola, bueno este es el inicio de un nuevo fic de oye Arnold que estoy preparando, espero que les haya gustado este comienzo, algunos podrán notar (los que han visto la película) que esto es solo una narración de lo que pasó….ahora en los próximos capítulos vendrá mi historia: LO QUE PASÓ DESPUES DE LA CONFESION DE HELGA.**

**Esperen los próximos capítulos de mi nuevo proyecto.**

**¿Reviews?**

**PD: Casi subo el nuevo capitulo de: LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE HELGA (Es la secuela de mi primer fic: los sentimientos de Arnold)**

** ón**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola hola..! muchas gracias por estar al tanto de esta nueva historia y por dejarme sus reviews, deberas muchísimas gracias.**

Me retiré del lugar, mientras mi mente daba millones de vueltas en lo valiente que pude ser al confesarle todo…y en lo cobarde que fui al decirle que todo fue una simple emoción y un impulso que me hizo decir una "mentira"

El sol comenzaba a salir de su lecho para calentar e iluminar la bella ciudad de Hillwood, las aves cantaban alegremente mientras le daban la bienvenida al nuevo día, un pequeño rayo de luz se asomó delicadamente por mi ventana lo que me obligó a salir de mis sueños y despertarme por completo para prepararme para ir a la primaria 118.

Me levanté perezosamente de mi cama, deseando tener tan solo un minuto mas para poder dormir tranquila, tomé mi ropa y me dirigí a darme una ducha fría que curaría mi ser del terrible sueño que tenía.

El dormir me había ayudado a olvidar toda la penosa situación del dia anterior, ese pequeño lapso de valentía mezclada con torpeza al revelarle mi mas gran secreto al amor de mi corta vida de nueve años.

Ya estaba lista, mi vestido rosa sobre una camiseta blanca, mi cabello rubio amarrado con dos coletas, era lo mismo que siempre usaba, yo seguía siendo la misma de siempre, a pesar de lo que había dicho, eso no me cambiaría en nada.

- Buenos días – dije al llegar al comedor y ver a Miriam, como siempre, dormida en la mesa.

- Oh.. – dijo despertando – buenos días Helga

Tomé la caja de rosquillas de chocolate y saqué una soda del refrigerador, luego me senté un rato en el comedor.

- ¡No puedo creerlo Miriam! – dijo mi papá al entrar estrepitosamente en el comedor

Tal estruendo cual volcán en erupción hizo despertar a mi mamá, quien dando un salto fingió nunca haber estado dormida.

- ¿Qué que que?... ¿Qué sucedió Bob? – distraída, como todos los días

- Un tipo que dice ser "Voz Ronca" ayudó a frustrarme

¿Voz Ronca?...Ni siquiera pude terminar de tragar mi rosquilla, ¿Qué pasaría si Big Bob se da cuenta que fui yo quien creó el plan?

- Me parece que debes olvidarlo Bob – dije tranquilamente mientras me levantaba de la mesa – el tipo ganó, eso es todo.

- Nadie le gana a Big Bob Olga, nadie! – dijo mientras golpeaba la mesa con su puño

- Soy Helga papá – me retiré sin nada mas que decir.

Quería salir cuando antes de casa, lo menos que deseaba en ese momento era quedarme escuchando el plan que tenía mi papá para descubrir quien era el extraño tipo que le había ganado, eso sin saber que ese "extraño tipo" era su propia hija que hace unos minutos comía rosquillas de chocolate en su comedor, frente a él.

En fin, el día se veía tranquilo, el vecindario alegre como siempre, todos felices por las buenas nuevas que ya no tendrían que buscar otro lugar para vivir y que Hillwood perduraría como estaba en estos momentos, tan linda, pacífica y libre de algún peligro.

Yo caminaba, no se precisamente si iba rápido o despacio, lo que se es que mi mente iba a una velocidad increíble; millones de ideas pasaban sin cesár por mi cabeza, pensaba en mi falsa identidad de voz ronca, en Arnold, en lo que pasaría este día y…para ser sincera… no me tenia tan nerviosa el que mi papá descubriera que fui yo su propia enemiga, lo que enrealidad me preocupaba era Arnold, ¿Qué tal si no me creyó el cuento que le di sobre: "fue un impulso por la emoción"?

_Oh Arnold, tan crédulo, tan inocente… ¿Será posible que finalmente has visto atravez de esta rudeza que solo es parte de la portada, será que al fin te has aventurado en leer el contenido de este libro en el que hablo sobre mi amor hacia ti y tu cabeza de balón, oh mi amado, lamento haber mentido…diciendo que mis sentimientos eran solo un impulso, solo una emoción y adrenalina descontrolada…_

Zaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssszz z

Caí al suelo.

- ¿Helga? – dijo una voz que me aceleró el corazón con solo escucharla

- ¿Arnold?, digo.. ¿Cuál ES TU PROBLEMA CABEZA DE BALON?

- lo…siento – dijo mientras me tendió su mano para ayudar a levantarme – no fue mi intención

- Si sigues chocando conmigo, te lo advierto, de verdad lo vas a sentir! – dije amenazándolo

- No te preocupes, no vuelve a pasar – dijo aun sin soltar mi mano

- ¿Me regresas mi mano, Melenudo? – con cara de ironia

- Lo siento! – dijo soltándome y sonrojándose un poco – bueeno…te veo en la escuela, adiós!

Se fue rápidamente… eso fue extraño, no me soltaba la mano, y… que fue eso..? él se…¿sonrojo? ¿Acaso lo puso nervioso el hecho de tomar mi mano? No helga…contrólate, es solo tu imaginación, no pasa nada, de nuevo estas fantaseando intentando hacerle creer a tu mente que Arnold en verdad siente algo por ti.

Continué mi camino, con la cabeza baja, aún sin saber que alguien nos había observado.

**Bueno, algo corto xD pero hasta aquí llego con inspiración, luego subo mi próximo capitulo**

**PD: no me acuerdo mucho del final de la película, por lo que pido mil disculpas si algo que he escrito no concuerda.**

**R. Monzón**

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

Continué mi camino, con la cabeza baja, aún sin saber que alguien nos había observado.

Quizás era yo la paranoica que aún no olvidaba lo ocurrido, tal vez Arnold no le tomó tanta importancia como yo, tenía que relajarme y olvidar totalmente lo ocurrido pero ¿podría hacerlo? Es decir… ¿Cómo podrias olvidar algo que para ti tiene demasiada importancia? ¿alguna vez han amado a alguien de una forma tan inmensa, loca y enferma pero nunca han tenido el valor de decirlo?

Esa, desgraciadamente, era mi situación y el valor que tuve fue solo algo de lo que luego me arrepentí y "solucioné"

De tantas cosas que tenia en mente, no me había dado cuenta que ya estaba a una calle de llegar a la escuela. Justo en la entrada, como era costumbre, estaban la mayoría de nuestros compañeros: Rhonda, Sid, Harold, la irritable señorita perfecta Lila, Gerald y Phoebe.

- lo que importa es que al fin salvamos el vecindario – dijo Phoebe mientras me saludaba con la mano

- Si, pero hay algo que no entiendo – contestó Gerald

- ¿Qué cosa Gerald? – añadió Lila con su vocecita dulce irritable

- lo que no entiendo es… ¿Quién era voz ronca?

Mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora como lo había hecho la noche anterior, ¿sospecharán de mí?

- Oigan, hablando de otra cosa… ¿Dónde está Arnold? – Rhonda se añadió a la conversación

- No lo se, no quiso que fuera a su casa – contestó vanamente Gerald – sigo pensando en eso, no se por qué…pero creo que Arnold si sabe quien es voz ronca…

- Yo se quien es voz ronca – dije con mi natural tono de voz

- ¿Quién? – dijeron todos al unísono

- Un viejo y solitario tipo desocupado que no tenia nada mas interesante que hacer

- ¡Que graciosa Helga! – dijo el pelo de cepillo con sarcasmo – esto es enserio…

- Yo lo digo enserio zopenco! - miré a phoebe – vámonos Phoebs, aquí solo hay zopencos – comencé a subir las gradas para entrar a la primaria 118

- Tranquilos – contestó Gerald al resto – seguro Arnold nos dirá la identidad del misterioso sujeto

Sigo con la duda de… ¿PARA QUE LOS ZOPENCOS QUIEREN SABER QUIEN ES VOZ RONCA?... ¿no les vasta con saber que salvó el vecindario?... no tenia ni idea de para que era necesario, lo que si sabía era que no tenía por qué haber razón para ponerme nerviosa, de todas formas…nadie sabia mi identidad solo Arnold…¿diría lo que pasó esa noche?

- Helga….¡Helga! – Phoebe me sacó de mis pensamientos

- ¿Qué pasa Phoebe? – dije algo molesta

- ¿Qué te pasa a ti Helga? He venido hablándote todo el camino y parece que no me has escuchado

- Lo siento Phoebs, estoy algo perdida en mi mente por lo que sucedió ayer - ¿yo dije eso?...no puede ser…

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Nada! – mis ojos se abrieron como platos – eem digo, con todo esto del vecindario…en eso pensaba

- Creo que todos estamos igual – continuamos caminando - ¿Quién crees que será voz ronca?

- mmmm – fui al bebedero para tomar un poco de agua, tratando de no parecer que pensaba demasiado en la respuesta – como ya dije Phoebe, un sujeto cualquiera… ¿acaso importa?

- Claro que importa Helga – ahí viene de nuevo la filósofa Phoebe – él o ella, como sea, es un héroe para Hillwood y lo menos que podríamos hacer es darle un reconocimiento por eso, pero…desgraciadamente, no sabemos quién es…

- Ha de ser un llanero solitario, no quiere que descubran su identidad

Phoebe calló, creo que mis ingeniosas palabras le dieron en que pensar, a la larga, era mejor que hiciera sus suposiciones en su mente, en lugar de hacérmelas saber, así no me pondría nerviosa ni diría algo torpe que pusiera mi identidad en riesgo. De pronto me miró, con ojos iluminados como un arqueólogo que había descubierto la octava maravilla del mundo, estaba a punto de hablar pero…

RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGG GGGGGGGGG – el sonar de la campana interrumpió su deducción estilo Sherlock Holmes…

Todos entramos al salón, poco a poco, cada alumno se hacía presente, Rhonda modelando sus nuevos zapatos traídos desde Europa, ¡vaya intento mal logrado de princesa!, Harold, como siempre entró comiéndose una bolsa de botanas grasosas, Sid junto con Stinky hablando y Eugene, luego de caerse por tercera vez de su asiento y decir repetidas veces: "Estoy bien" ¿a quien le importa?!

Todos estaban, menos…Arnold.

Un suspiro de alivio invadió todo mi ser, quizás no seria un tan mal dia después de todo…si el cabeza de balón no aparecía no me sentiría tan…¿apenada?

Mis plegarias no fueron escuchadas, antes de que apareciera el Sr. Simmons se asomó por el marco de la puerta un rubio cabezón con esa estúpida gorrita azul y esa faldita ¿estamos en Escocia?... ¿Cómo es posible que me halla enamorado de ese idiota?...

Caminó directamente hacia Gerald como siempre, pero hoy….fue algo diferente, ocurrió algo, inesperado…extraño…dulce… no se como explicarlo, él antes de llegar donde su mejor amigo me miró! Y no cualquier mirada, fue una mirada sincera…no se, como…amistosa... mis piernas comenzaron a temblar y mi corazón, mas parecido a un vibrador de reloj despertador, estaba a punto de salir por mi boca, y si, asi de exagerado es lo que sentía.

- Hola viejo – dijo Gerald saludándolo como siempre lo hacía

El señor Simmons entró rápidamente

- Buenos días a todos – dijo mientras revisaba entre sus papeles – hoy tendremos un dia agitado, tenemos que avanzar mucho con la clase

- aaaaaaaiihhhh – dijeron todos decepcionados

- Pero tranquilos, yo se que hoy será un día "especial" – comillas con los dedos – como siempre.

Vaya! Tener tantos días "especiales" cansa, aun no entiendo que tienen de especiales los días, pero bueno, eso es lo de menos, el tipo esta agitado, quizás tendremos que hacer mucho trabajo hoy, ojala no tengamos que buscarle la inmortalidad al cangrejo!

- Ya que tenemos mucho que hacer hoy – dijo luego de sacar un pequeño papel – haremos grupos, aca los traigo ya hechos para que trabajemos rápidamente en un proyecto escolar – comenzó a leer el papel – he formado los grupos así: Rhonda, Nadine, Sid y Harold son un grupo, luego van Stinky, Eugene, Lila y Curly, también para formar el tercer grupo están Phoebe, Helga, Gerald y Arnold….

¿Arnold? … tanto tiempo que quise trabajar en grupo con el cabeza de balón y hoy que es lo ultimo que querría en este planeta pasa? Esa si es una contradicción de la vida…

- ¿Vamos Helga? – me dijo Phoebe indicándome que moviera mi escritorio

- Va…vamos - contesté nerviosa

Ambas nos ubicamos en la zona que teníamos asignada para trabajar con el pelo de cepillo y el camarón con pelos. Arnold y Gerald ya estaban ubicados esperando que llegáramos nosotras.

- Hola – dijo Phoebe al llegar mientras yo prefería guardar silencio

- Hola Phoebe – contestó Arnold, luego me brindó una mirada a mí – hola Helga

- Ah… hola camarón con pelos, vaya dicha! Tener que trabajar contigo y el otro zopenco – dije sarcásticamente

- Tambien me alegra verte Helga – me contestó molesto

Pasó largo rato en el que solo nos dedicamos a trabajar en nuestro proyecto, teníamos que hacer un sistema solar… cada uno, trabajando con un planeta no decíamos ni una tan sola palabra para asi no perder la concentración y no pelear tanto.

- Necesito que dos integrantes de cada equipo vengan para que les dé mucho material – dijo el Sr. Simmons sacando una enorme caja que se encontraba debajo de su escritorio

- Iremos Phoebe y yo – dijo Gerald poniéndose de pié

Ambos se fueron, dejándonos a Arnold y a mí…completamente solos.

Para serles sincera esta es una situación penosa y peligrosa, no sabia ni que decir, ni que hacer…mucho menos como actuar, y el silencio frío e incómodo no ayudaba en nada la horrible escena que estábamos viviendo.

La fila que habían hecho para pedir el material era larga y…para desgracia mia, Gerald y Phoebe eran los últimos a los que les darían lo necesario para trabajar, era obvio que la espera sería mas o menos larga.

Me encontraba presa de mis pensamientos, hasta que una mirada me sacó completamente de mi mundo. Arnold me estaba mirando, como con intenciones de decir algo sin saber como hacerlo.

- Helga – el cabeza de balón rompió el silencio

- ¿Qué pasa cabeza de balón? – dije tratando de parecer ruda

- Gracias – con una sonrisa sincera

- ¿Gracias por qué melenudo? ¿se te safó un tornillo ya?

- Gracias por ayudarnos a salvar el vecindario

- Tienen suerte de tenerme Arnoldo, sin mi nunca hubieran podido hacerlo – contesté evitando la mirada de Arnold

- Si, la verdad si tenemos suerte de tenerte Helga… sabes, quisiera hablar mas contigo sobre…ya sabes – parecía nervioso

- ¿Sobre? – indiferente

- lo de ayer….

******Continuará******

**Gracias por seguir al tanto de este fic..! espero poder actualizarlo pronto… les advierto que será corto, quizás unos 10 capitulos, pero bueno, ojala les guste como termina…**

**Con cariño: R. Monzón **

**¿Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos mis lectores cabezas de balón xD bueno…aquí les dejo la continuación de este fic. Disfrútenlo:**

- Si, la verdad si tenemos suerte de tenerte Helga… sabes, quisiera hablar mas contigo sobre…ya sabes – parecía nervioso

- ¿Sobre? – indiferente

- lo de ayer….

Mi boca se secó por completo mientras mi garganta se había quedado como…ahogada…ni una sola palabra lograba salir de mí, era como si toda mi habilidad para hablar se había paralizado completamente…siendo sincera pensé que Arnold olvidaría todo lo ocurrido o lo tomaría como un simple recuerdo incómodo que lucharía por borrar de su memoria… finalmente decidí decir algo

- Ya te dije por qué fue lo de ayer…

- Si pero es que…yo…

- tú nada…escucha Arnold, solo quería pedirte el favor que – hablé mas confidencialmente – no le menciones a nadie que yo soy voz ronca…

Arnold meditó un momento su respuesta…quien sabe qué cosas pasaban por su mente en ese instante… no tenía idea de qué obtendría por respuesta, lo que si se, es que si se le ocurría decir algo pasaría de ser camarón con pelos a coctel de camarón.

- ¿y? – dije impaciente

- Esta bien Helga – me miró – tu secreto está a salvo conmigo

- Bien – proseguí pintando mi planeta…

- Pero…

- ¿pero qué?

- Quería aclarar todo lo que pasó ayer…

- ¿aclarar el qué Arnold?...todo está claro…fue efecto del momento, eso es todo!

- ¿Qué?...¿de qué hablas Helga?

- De la absurda confesión sin sentido…

- Yo….te…iba a preguntar sobre como armaste el plan

Ese fue el momento mas bochornoso y penoso que he vivido…yo pensaba que el cabeza de balón se refería a mi confesión…nunca imaginé que preguntaría sobre la formulación de mi plan…

- Pero…si quieres hablar del otro tema… - dijo repentinamente

- ¡¿Qué?! – mi pintura cayó al suelo…gracias a mis nervios presentes…y notorios

Me puse en pie y traté de limpiar el desastre que había ocasionado, sentía mi cara ardiendo en llamas, pero la ocultaba tratando de evitar que Arnold me viera sonrojada, me levanté y le dí la espalda..

- Voy a….traer algo para limpiar aquí - me fui directo a donde el sr. Simmons a pedirle el permiso y salí disparada del salón.

La pena me invadía completamente mientras buscaba incesantemente un trapeador para limpiar el desastre que mis torpes nervios habían ocasionado…

El timbre de receso sonó, dándome un poco de paz y calma…

Pronto todos salieron directo a cafetería, al fin me apartaría un momento del cabeza de balón y de sus difíciles preguntas y sospechas.

- ¿Helga? – la voz de Arnoldo resonó en mí

- ¿Qué quieres camarón con pelos? – dije siendo ruda

- Solo te quería ayudar a limpiar…

- No es necesario – dije caminando hacia el salón con el trapeador en manos

- Claro que lo es – dijo agarrando el trapeador y acercándose mas a mí - ¿no crees?

**Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo…la verdad no tengo mucha inspiración en estos momentos :$ jajaja….es que tengo ideas de otro fic en mente, y estando asi me cuesta escribir otras ideas xD…**

**¿reviews?**


End file.
